Orange eyes
by AlonzoLovesPie
Summary: Takes place at around begining of five. Sam's visions have been gone for a while now. four years to be exact. But when he has a very powerful vision involving a new type of demon only Bobby has ever seen and defeated it leads the boys to wonder... what will become of them if they fight it, and will Sam be okay? Mild Sastiel. I do not own Supernatural. T for language. (First time)
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Pain was everywhere. It started in his head and shot throughout the rest of his body. That pain that he had felt so many other times. It felt like he was being grabbed from reality and pulled into the deep, empty, void that separated him from the fantasy of his very existence. It consistently started as a headache, but eventually always turned into a pain that felt like his head was being split in two from the inside out. He grabbed his head in some hope that he may able to stop the inflicting pain, unfortunately he only made it worse. He was feeling himself already start to black out.

"Hey Sammy, we don't got all day!" Dean banged on the bathroom door where his brother was getting ready. When he didn't talk back Dean got a little concerned. "Sammy? You ok?"

"GAH!" Sam screamed in agony. He knew Dean would be worried, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. He grasped his head with both his hands in pain.

"Sam?!" Dean shouted into the motel bathroom door. He heard another cry of pain and kicked down the door. "Sam!" Dean cried out. He grabbed onto his brothers body, slowly sliding him down and leaning him against the sink. He hated seeing his brother like this. His visions hadn't been back in years. It used to be that they had just been small headaches telling them small details. Then they turned into incredibly detailed incidents. After they had defeated Alistair they thought the visions were over. It was easier to do their job back then, but with all the pain Sam had to go through, he hadn't been on top of the game like he was before. This incident concerned Dean a lot, but he tried not to show it near Sam. "Hey Sam!" Dean exclaimed as he shook Sam ever so slightly, trying to make sure he wouldn't hurt his little brother. He lightly slapped his brother's cheek to keep him awake. "Hey, come on, don't sleep on me Sammy. You gotta be brave. Come on, wake up!" Dean said while keeping Sam upright. Unfortunately, his attempts at keeping his brother awake failed, and Dean felt Sam's body slump down onto his own. "Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed while struggling to get Sam onto one of the two motel beds. While Sam was passed out Dean thought it might be a good idea to call Bobby. He quickly dialed the number and heard two rings then a familiarly gruff voice on the other end.

"What in the Hell is it boy?!" Bobby shouted into the line. "I was in the middle working a case when you called. I finally may have found that huge shifter nest in Lawrence that we have been working on. Anyways, why did you call?"

"Sammy's headaches are comin' back bobby. I'm not sure what to do. He just passed out like he used to. Do you mind if we swing by so you can make sure that he's ok?" Dean quickly replied into the phone.

"Sure Dean. Come on over. Shouldn't take me very long to make sure he's alright. Then you can help me with this case. Fair Deal?" Bobby answered.

"Alright Bobby. Thanks. Be right over." Dean responded into the phone. Then he hung up and packed up the rest of their stuff, ready to hit the road once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Melody. That's all you have to do. A simple task, really. Just convince Thomas to come to our side, then turn him. He should come over easily. Then he will convince his friends and we should have a much larger family by then." A dark voice seemed to loom over this strange vision. The whole vision was odd, really. It took place in a dark room with grey walls and a concrete floor. A woman was standing in the center of the room, wearing a black dress that went right over her hips. Under the dress, she wore spider web leggings that were bright red. She had dark red lipstick on, almost purple in color. She wore a black cross necklace that reached down and touched the center of her clavicle.

"Of course, master. I will do as you wish." She responded to the luminous voice. She then walked off, the heels of her shoes clicking against the cool concrete. A light in the small room suddenly turned on and reviled at least 20 paintings. All except for one of the paintings was a dark painting with blood and gore. The one painting that was not extremely gorey was a painting of a house. It had the address and Sam quickly remembered it.

"4656 West 23rd Street Lawrence, Kansas. Easy enough to remember." Sam thought to himself. He slowly stepped away from the painting closer to the center of the room where that weird chick was standing.

"Ready for some fun, Sammy?" He heard the ominous voice behind. He slowly turned around and saw something that scared him to death. Not the yellow eyed man, and not a crossroad's demon, but the eyes. Those terrible eyes. They were the color of that sickening yellow that the yellow eyed man had and the intense red that a crossroad's demon wore. A beaming orange color, which burned right through him. "Are you ready for playtime Sam? I've got something truly amazing planned." The strange demon sneered while pulling out a large dagger. "Let's get to work."

"Gah!" Sam exclaimed as he shot up in his bed, his eyes wide out of fear.

"Hey Sammy, looks like you're up. So, what's the nightmare today?" Dean calmly said to Sam.

"Lawrence, Kansas. Come on Dean, I'll tell you about it in the impala." Sam responded as he got out of the bed and rushed over to the impala and quickly got in. Dean slowly followed after his little brother, happy to know that he was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

"So basically what you're saying is that there is a new type of demon, monster, overlord thing and we have no idea how to hunt it and it can easily reproduce." Dean stated.

"Yep." Sam replied.

"It's a good thing we are going to see Bobby. He will probably know what it is." Dean responded.

"Why are we really going to see Bobby, Dean? I know it's not just because of that shifter nest you were telling me about. So what's the real reason behind this little trip?" Sam asked.

"Honestly Sam? I'm worried about you. The visions seemed to have stopped for years now, and suddenly they come back? What the Hell? So I'm gonna' have Bobby check you out, then we will work on his case, then ours. It seems very odd for the visions to just suddenly come back. If that yellow-eyed-son-of-a-bitch came back I'm going to kick his ass all the way to the moon. I just need to make sure that you're ok." Dean responded.

"Alright, Dean. Why can't Cas just check me out, though?" Sam asked.

"Bobby knows more about the visions from when they were actually happening. If he can't figure somethin' out then I can call Cas. I'm just worried that maybe Cas will pose more question's rather than answers. Sound Ok Sammy?" Dean Answered.

"Alright Dean. Let's just get to Bobby's house. I'm tired." Sam responded. And with that, they drove to South Dakota onwards to Bobby's house.

'_Ding-Dong' _Bobby Singers doorbell rang as he slowly walked towards the door. As always, after letting Sam and Dean into his Home sweet Home he made sure to check them for any demons, possessions, etc. After making sure they were safe, he brought the two boy's into his living room.

"Alright Sam. Seems that some pretty bad shit has been goin' on so let's check you out." Bobby said as he let Sam sit on the couch. "What was your vision about?" After Sam slowly explained exactly what happened up to the point about the Orange-eyed demon, he stopped.

"Hey Sammy, why'd you stop?" Dean asked his little brother. Little did Dean know, Sam felt a sharp ting of pain shoot through his head, yet again. More pain. What was happening to him? He collapsed on the couch. This time the pain had taken him faster than before. That was good, right? **Wrong.**

"Sammy!" Dean rushed to grab on to his little brother, but Bobby stopped him.

"There's no point Dean. After gathering what you told me before, he's out cold. I would call your fluffy-winged-friend for some help. For now, all we have to do is wait. I'll grab some beers, you call Castiel. He can probably help with this crap. Bobby walked into the kitchen and grabbed two ice cold beers from the fridge and sat down at his desk. "Why don't you get to praying and I'll research more about my nest. If I'm able to find anything about the Goth-chick, I will keep looking into it. Her name was melody, right?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded and took a gulp of his beer. "Anything else I need to know about?" Bobby asked.

"Bright Orange eyes." Dean stated.

"No. Sam couldn't have seen orange eyes. That's impossible!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll bight. Why is it impossible?" Dean responded to Bobby's sudden outburst.

"Because I killed that Son-of-a- bitch years ago. That's why." Bobby replied.

"So how do we fight it?" Dean asked.

"I'll find my file. Get to prayin' boy." Bobby replied gruffly.

"Alright." Dean responded. He lowered his head and thought, "_Oh mighty Castiel, I am I need of your assistance. So get you winged ass down here right now or I swear…" _He wasn't able to finish before Castiel appeared.

"You asked for my help, Dean." He said quickly, in a very low voice.

"Sam's in trouble. Can you help him?" Dean replied.

"Yes. Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"On the couch over…" Dean motioned over to the couch where Sam was a moment ago. The only thing he found on the couch was a blanket. In other words… no Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell?!" Dean screamed while rushing over to the couch where his brother was laying two minutes prior. "Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Dean! What the hell is goin' on?" Bobby scrambled into the living room, then saw the empty couch. "Damnit!" Bobby cursed under his breath. "Where'd that idjit gone to now!"

"Let me track him. I'll be back in a moment." Castiel said. He popped away, then a few seconds later came back. "Dean, I need your help. Grab onto my arm." Then Dean and Cas popped away.

"Hey, do I look like a ditch able prom date to you?!" Bobby screamed into the silence where Dean and Castiel were just moments before. "Idjits." Bobby said. He sat back down at his desk and kept working.

Castiel and Dean popped into a dark room. It had grey walls and a concrete flooring. From what Dean remembered from Sam's vision, he knew this was the place Sam had dreamed about.

"Why did you need my help?" Dean asked Castiel. Castiel pointed to a body that was laying a few feet in front of him. "Is that…" Dean rushed over to the flesh-colored heap and slowly placed his hand on the bodies shoulder. With little strength, he was able to turn the body onto its back revealing that it was indeed, his little brother. "Sammy!" Dean yelled, he then tried to wake Sam up, but his effort failed. "Cas! You have to heal him! Can you do something? Please, Cas!" Dean spoke very quickly, unable to let Castiel answer for himself. Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dean, but your brother has been badly injured. I can try and heal him, but it will only heal his body. The reason these visions have been getting worse was because something was calling him here. And once Sam got here, well, it wasn't something I would want to see. My best guess is that this orange-eyed man fought with Sam and hit him badly. His head was very injured by falling on the concrete. I can heal his body, but I won't be able to wake him up. That's for his body to decide, not my grace." Castiel answered.

"How did he even get here? One minute he was lying on the couch, unconscious, and the next minute, he's here? Seriously! What the hell?" Dean shot back at Castiel. There was hurt in Dean's eyes.

"I believe that this demon transported him here. If I heal him now, we can get back to Bobby's house and look into it. That's all we can really do right now. I'm sorry Dean." Castiel replied softly.

"Alright. Work your angel mojo and fix my brother. Then we can get the hell out of wherever we are and back to Bobby's." Dean said. Castiel bent down slowly and touched Sam's forehead. A bright light flashed, and Dean could see that Sam's wounds had closed up. "Thanks' Cas. Let's get out of here." Dean grabbed onto his brother and grabbed onto Castiel's arm and they flashed back into Bobby's house.

"Bobby! We could use some help over here!" Dean screamed to Bobby as they flashed into the living room. Sam fell to the floor, still unconscious.

"What is it, boy?!" Bobby came into the room where he thought he heard Dean calling him. "Sam!" Bobby said joyfully. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Bobby couldn't see any scars. Just blood in a few places, and the fact that Sam wasn't moving.

"Long story short, the orange eyed demon got to him." Dean responded.

"Did it turn him?" Bobby asked quizzically.

"What do you mean, 'did it turn him'?" Dean asked.

"I was looking through my files, when I remembered what Sam said about what the demon said. Something about making more of them. So I looked into it, and the process is fairly easy. One drop of blood here, a few Latin words there, and presto! Your own little demon." Bobby responded.

"Cas, did you see anything strange while you were healing him?" Dean asked slowly, a little scared for his brother's safety.

"Yes, actually. I thought they were irregular brain waves, but now that you mention it, they were too strong to be brain waves. He may indeed have been turned. Castiel replied.

"Ok, great. So now my little brother is passed out, we don't know when he might wake up, and, oh yeah, he's probably a fucking demon!" Dean screamed. You could tell he was very, very, angry. Swelling with rage. "If we don't know how to turn him back, he may as well be the next thing I want to kill!"

"Dean, calm down you idjit. I'll look for something to make him better. For now, why don't we get him into the panic room, and keep the door locked. You can go into your old room upstairs and get some rest." Bobby stated calmly.

"Bobby, how are you unfazed by this!?" Dean asked.

"Because I know that whatever happens, we can make it right again, or we can manage. We always seem to do one of those two, and I'm sure that no matter what, you will always love your brother. I don't think he'll end up on your kill list anytime soon." Bobby answered. "Now get your sorry ass up to bed, and I'll get Sam into the panic room."

"Alright. Thanks Bobby." Dean muttered. He shuffled up the stairs into the bedroom that he and his little brother shared as kids whenever they visited Bobby's house. A small sigh escaped Deans lips as he slowly got undressed and laid down on the bed that was once Sam's a long time ago. He could feel himself slowly getting tired, and finally drifting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean. Wake up boy!" Bobby shouted at Dean.

"Why should I wake up?" Dean growled at Bobby while stuffing the pillow in Bobby's face.

"Because you idjit, your brothers awake!" Bobby exclaimed gruffly. At that, Dean shot out of the bed and got dressed. He ran down the stairs to see Sam, sitting at Bobby's dining room table, eating a slice of bacon.

"What's wrong with him? Is he a demon monster thing?" Dean asked expectantly.

"First of all, they're called Khahali. (Ka-ha-ha-lee) I found it in my files last night. Second of all, why don't you look for yourself?" Bobby replied. Dean Slowly walked towards the table, and sat down across from Sam. Sam didn't acknowledge his presence, he just kept eating his food.

"Good morning, bitch. How'd you sleep?" Dean asked. He was angry that Sam hadn't said a hello or anything, like Sam usually did in the morning.

"Pretty good. How about you, Jerk?" Sam said, playfully.

"Well, it's always a picker upper to see you up and kicking." Dean responded. Sam looked up at Dean, and gazed into Dean's green eyes. Dean looked up momentarily, and almost fell out of his chair.

"What is it?" Sam asked, shocked at Dean's expression.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Dean replied.

"No, why?" Sam asked, concerned.

"If I were you, and if someone asked you if you had looked in a mirror lately, I would go look in a mirror." Dean replied smugly. Sam rushed into the restroom the restroom, and then they heard glass cracking. It turns out that Sam was so surprised at the thing in the mirror, that he had stabbed it with a silver knife he had in his pocket.`

"What the hell!" Sam screamed.

"What is it Sammy?!" Dean yelled, running into the bathroom where Sam was.

"My reflection… My eyes…" Sam trailed off.

"Yeah, we've got some things to talk about." Dean replied.

"What the hell is wrong with my eyes Dean?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Let me show you Sam." Castiel said popping in. Without warning Castiel put his fingers on Sam's forehead and there was a dim blue light. Then it disappeared.

"Seriously? I'm a demon! Dean, just kill me, please." Sam pleaded.

"No. We can fix this, I'll find a spell a-," Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"No Dean. I'm a whole new level of freak. I don't want to be the next thing on our kill list. So if you just kill me now I won't have to be. Just please, put me out of my misery."

"No." Dean responded simply.

"But you have to! I never thought that I-," Sam tried to speak but Dean cut him off.

"No. You're my baby brother. I'm not going to kill you Sammy. I will fight and try and find something to turn you back, but for now, take pride in it. Orange eyes are pretty cool. All the ladies will be all over you." Dean said with a smirk and a wink.

"Dean, this isn't a laughing matter! I'm a fucking Khahali!" Sam screamed. "I'm going to become evil and I don't want to kill you!"

"If I might interject, the process is already over Sam. Being a Khahali doesn't effect your personality. Basically, all it does is give you powers a demon would have, and makes your eyes orange. Those are the two major changes. So unless you feel like killing Dean anytime soon, I don't think you will be on the kill list." Castiel stated.

"But what about that girl, Melody. She seemed so focused on serving the man who was in charge. Why am I not feeling like that?" Sam asked.

"She was a pure-blood. Born like that. You were turned, meaning that you don't have the same feelings. Also, that was most likely her father." Castiel responded.

"Well then how did they know that the people they converted would become a part of their clan?" Sam asked, quite intrigued.

"One of the Khahali's powers is that they can hypnotize anyone but their own kind. I believe they would hypnotize the people they were going to turn before-hand, so that they would stay like slaves."

"Why didn't they hypnotize me?" Sam asked.

"Because you have some demon blood still left in you Sam, which means you are more powerful than them. They fear you. On a crazy whim, they knew you were going to attack, so quickly knocked you out, and then turned you." Castiel explained. "I can try and find a reversal incantation. Would that help?"

"That would help a lot. Thank you Cas." Sam went to hug Castiel. He just wanted to be back to his old self again. The one that wasn't feared by demons.

"Not a problem. I find it quite a rational solution." Castiel said as he was being hugged. He to, embraced Sam back.

"Are you to love birds gonna break it up? Or am I gonna have to call the fire department." Dean asked while laughing at his own joke.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean responded. Castiel then popped away, leaving the two brothers and Bobby wondering what their next step was going to be.

"Might as well get you started up with those super powers so you can defend yourself." Dean smirked.

"Alright Dean, let's get to work." Sam responded while patting Dean's shoulder. He was truly happy that his brother still loved him, even though he was a freak.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been practicing for hours now. Dean had told him that they could stop, but Sam insisted that they had to keep working. He knew that once word got around that he was a demon, and not just that, but he was feared by the others of his kind, that hunters would come far and wide just to take a stab at the Winchester boy. The one that started the apocalypse, and brought, quite literally, hell to earth. He had found out from Bobby's very small file on the Khahali that he could hypnotize people, teleport, move things with his mind, control and make fire, and he could also shift into other people like a shape shifter. He couldn't have their old memories, but he was able to transform into them, and that was still pretty cool to him.

"Hey Sammy, you think we should take a break now?" Dean asked, exhausted. Sam had hypnotized Dean into running around the salvage yard twice, teleported him to Greenland, Sam had created a fire and made Dean duck for target practice, Moved Dean's beer back and forth so that Dean had to chase for it, and finally, the most amusing to Dean, Sam had become Dean 10 times, and Bobby 12 times. To be honest, Sam was also getting a little exhausted, but he felt like he couldn't give up. Although it was really early in the morning- like 4 in the morning early- and they had been practicing since 9 last night. "Dude, we've been at this for 7 hours now! Can we at least sleep for a little while, then catch up on this in the morning? Like, later in the morning?

"Alright Dean. By the way, how do you think I did?" Sam asked as they walked up the stairs into their rooms.

"Well, those are some pretty sick powers, I guess all things considered, you did pretty well. Maybe we should ask Cas tomorrow morning. For now, I am beat. Let's just catch up on our Z's." Dean answered.

"Are you not at all worried about me? Aren't you afraid that I can turn into this killing fighting thing that'll be the next thing you feel like killing?" Sam asked, concerned.

"No Sam, I'm not, and we've been over this." Dean replied looking straight into his brothers eyes.

"I know. But we haven't really talked about why. I mean, why have faith in me?" Sam responded.

"Because I know that as long as I'm here, and as long as Bobby's here, and with whatever type of moral support Cas can give, I'm positive that you are going to stay exactly how you are now. Fighting for Team Free Will! Now how about you rest, and I'll rest, and bright and early in the morning, we can get back up to training. Maybe Cas can help you out too."

"Thanks' man" Sam responded, happy to know that his brother wouldn't judge him.

"And dude, you know this, no more chick-flick moments!" Dean said as he gently shoved Sam to the side and retreated into his bedroom.

"Yeah you big Jerk!" Sam yelled after him.

"Alright Bitch! I get it! Go to sleep already!" And with that, Sam walked into his room, grabbed his covers, and pulled them to his shoulders, and closed his eyes.

He suddenly heard a large crash. He grabbed for the knife that he usually had for protection, but it was currently downstairs, stuck in the bathroom mirror. '_Oh Shit'_ Sam thought. He realized he only had one choice. He suddenly spun around, and shot fire at the sound he had heard.

"Now Sam, I do not believe that was called for." Castiel said as he stepped forward towards Sam's bed. With a flick of his wrist, Sam got rid of the fire.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came to tell you that I may have found you a cure." Castiel responded.

"That's great!" Sam exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and stepped towards Castiel. "Where is it?"

"The good news is I can get it for you very quickly, the bad news is that once you take it, the spell will take three days to wash out all of the Khahali out of your system, and it's a very rough process." Castiel answered.

"What do you mean by 'rough processes?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I mean that you will experience very high nausea, feeling quite tired, headaches, and more, depending on how powerful you are… I do not know the other symptoms because those are the main ones, and most Khahali don't want to become human again, especially the powerful ones." Castiel replied.

"Well, it's only three days. I think I can survive three days." Sam said. "One more question, why did you find it necessary to come in my room at…" Sam looked over at his alarm clock. It read 5:30 am. "five thirty in the morning, when I have so far only gotten one hour and thirty minutes of sleep?"

"You wanted to know right when I found the cure, and I had just found the cure. I can secure it for you by about nine in the morning, but I'm not sure what Dean and Bobby will think when they find out how much pain you will have to go through to become human again." Castiel answered.

It does not matter what they think, it matters what I want. And I want to become human again, no matter how much pain I have to go through. They can lock me up in the panic room during the process, and I'll be fine. So I'll go wake up Dean and tell him, and you come back here once you have secured the spell." Sam commanded.

"As you wish." Castiel obeyed as he popped away with a sigh. Sam went to Dean's room and opened the door. He rushed to Dean's bed and thought of a good way to prank him.

"Of course!" Sam muttered to himself. He quietly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of cold water and brought it back to Dean's room. '_On the count of three. One, two, three!' _Sam thought. He then threw the glass of ice cold water at Dean's face. Dean shot out of bed and pointed his gun at Sam's head. "Whoa, just me dude!" Sam exclaimed as he stepped out of the line of fire.

"What the hell, Sammy!" Dean yelled at Sam.

"Cas found a cure! It will take three days of pain, but I'll be cured!" Sam exclaimed.

"What do you mean by 'Pain'?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Nausea, headaches, feeling tired, some more crap, but I'll be cured! Cas should have the cure by nine this morning. He said that the detox process is harder for the more powerful Khahali, but I'll survive three days. So what do you say, will you let me take the spell?" Sam responded.

"I don't know Sammy, you are the most powerful Khahali so far, so how do you know you _**WILL**_ survive? I mean, if it really hurts for a normal Khahali, then imagine the pain you'll have to go through. I'm not sure if you'll live through it." Dean said.

"But I thought you wanted me to become human again! We've been through more pain than this, I'm sure I'll live! Have faith in me like you did before!"

"I do want you to be human, but I want you to be **Alive** more than I want you to be human. So I'm not sure."

"Well you know what, I don't need your permission. I'm my own person, and I want to be human again. So I'm taking the cure. Don't argue with me Dean." Sam stormed out of Dean's bedroom into his own, feeling hurt by his brother not having faith in him, but proud of himself for standing up to his brother. He sat down at the desk he had in his room, and started reading up on some Khahali lore. Maybe there would be something about the healing process. Very unlikely, but he had to try, what other choice did he have?

"Sam! Sammy! Can we talk?" Dean yelled through the door an hour after Sam had stormed away. Dean had given Sam a chance to calm down before he tried to talk to Sam.

"And why would you want to talk to me?!" Sam yelled.

"I want to talk about you getting healed. Can you please unlock the door?" Dean pleaded. He heard the light _click_ of the lock on the door as it swung open. Sam was still sitting at his desk. At first he was going to ask how Sam did it but then he realized that Sam had used his powers. "Listen, Sam. I know how much you want this, so yes. You can do this, and I'll support you through this. Your right, this is your life, you can do what you want." Sam slowly got up from his chair, and walked towards dean. He suddenly launched himself forward and embraced dean in a very tight hug.

"Thanks' for understanding, man. I just want this nightmare to be over." Sam whispered in Dean's ear.

"No problem Sammy." Dean replied. He let go of Sam and patted him on the shoulder. "Now, let's see. It's about 6:45, so how bout' I go wake up bobby tell him about it to make sure he's good with it. Where do you think we should have you be placed for the next three days? I mean, you'll be in and out of consciousness, extreme pain, I don't think it'll be a good idea to have you camp out in hear…"

"The panic-room. That should be comfortable, and I'll be out of the way enough to make it seem like nothing's happening." Sam answered quickly.

"Alright. I'll go talk to Bobby. You can prepare yourself." Dean said, letting go of his brother's shoulder and walking down the hallway. Sam smiled. He flopped down on his bed and smiled at the ceiling. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe his brother did still believe in him.

"You want him to do **WHAT**?!" Bobby screamed at the older Winchester.

"I don't want him to do anything! He wanted to do this! So I thought, there's no point arguing about it when he will do it weather or not we allow him too! So, I'm just telling him I'm fine with either way he wants to go! He wanted to stop this hellish nightmare that's going on in his life right now, so I just said 'go ahead, I'll support you either way.'!" Dean replied to Bobby calmly.

"Alright boy." Bobby sighed. He sat down at this desk and put his head in his hands. "If this is what Sam want's, even though it may not be best for him…" Bobby trailed off.

"Thanks' Bobby. And you're ok with us using the Panic Room during this fiasco?" Dean said.

"Yes. Just don't get yerselvs killed ya idjits." Bobby replied. At that, Dean told Sam the good news, and they got to work. They quickly made themselves breakfast, then they readied the Panic Room. They put new sheets on the old mattress in the center of the room, (or rather Dean did, the room had a large devils trap in the center of it where the bed was, so Sam steered clear of it) put some buckets near the bed for when Sam started puking, and they filled a large bucket with drinkable water. They knew that once Sam was in the center of the room he wouldn't be able to get out, which was good incase Sam became violent in the middle of the procedure, which was very unlikely but still a possibility. Before they knew it, it was already 9a.m.

"Hello Sam, Dean. I assume that it is alright to use this room during the procedure?" Castiel said while popping in. Dean nodded yes. "Then let's get to work." Castiel handed Sam a canteen, in which there was a bubbling brown substance. "First, when you are ready, you will go into the devils trap, where you will drink **ALL**," Castiel exaggerated all, so that Sam knew it had to be every last drop. "Of the liquid in the canteen. Then I recite the incantation. It may be easier to have me watch over you during the process rather than your brother, knowing that it will be very hard for him to see you in pain, but not as hard for me because I do not share a bond close to the one that your brother shares with you." Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll be here the whole time. If either of you need me, just yell and I'll be here." Dean said. He turned towards Sam. "Stay alive Sammy." And he walked out of the Panic Room, leaving the two alone.

"Shall we start?" Castiel asked. Sam nodded his head vigorously, and got into the devils trap. Sam drank all of the nasty liquid quickly, gagging afterwards.

Then Castiel spoke, "et ultra non dimittitis eum per hominem huic status daemonum. Fac eos in viam eius, ut non amet aegra rhoncus. Quondam affigens via. Facit ut sit homo. Et sanavi eum. Facit ut sit homo, et sanavi eum, et facerent eum homo, ut se totum!"

Which, when translated from Latin to English meant 'remedy this man to make him no longer suffer through his demonic state. Make his eyes back the way they were, not the sickly orange that they are currently. Fix him to the way he was once. Make him Human. Make him whole. Make him Human, make him whole, make him human, make him whole!' Castiel found it a very easy thing to say and, when finished looked over at Sam who was sitting on the bed.

"I don't feel any differe- GAH!" Sam felt his stomach churning, his head throbbing in pain. "DE-" He had tried to get Dean's attention from outside the door, but the pain had grown so large that he had passed out on the bed.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he burst into the room. The only thing he saw, was blood trickling down Sam's nose.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry guys! I'm just figuring out how to use this, I had been trying before, but it's my first story I have ever published. So yeah. Also, I'm sorry I took so long! I hope I made up for it in the length of this chapter, it's the longest one so far! Anywho, let's get down to business. Please leave any comments you can! Criticism is really good, it helps me keep trying to make the story better! Also, if you have any helpful ideas of things I can add into the story to keep it on a roll, please comment below! And finally: I just wanted to say thank you for my followers, and to all the people who are putting their precious time into reading my story! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Time**

"_**I don't feel any differe- GAH!" Sam felt his stomach churning, his head throbbing in pain. "DE-" He had tried to get Dean's attention from outside the door, but the pain had grown so large that he had passed out on the bed.**_

"_**Sammy!" Dean yelled as he burst into the room. The only thing he saw, was blood trickling down Sam's nose.**_

**Present**

"Cas! What happened? Dean yelled as he moved his way towards the demon trap his brother was lying unconscious in.

"The potion is working, the pain is setting in, and your brother's body cannot handle it, so he has gone into an unconscious state. The pain is to excruciating for him to bear. I can stay here while you rest, then we can transfer back and forth." Castiel responded as he sat down in a chair next to Sam.

Dean looked over at his brother, the blood streaming down his nose. He then looked over at Cas, who would not take his eyes off Sam, in fact, Castiel hardly seemed to be blinking. '_Cas doesn't need to blink or do anything like that, much less sleep. Maybe he just wants me to watch Sam part of the time so it will feel like I'm helping, or maybe he's up to something… but Cas seems to take care of Sam so well… and I am pretty tired…' _ "Fine." Dean reluctantly agreed and left the room, walking slowly up the stairs to his own room, thinking of his brother and Cas the whole time. '_Whats going on between them? It seems like Cas is more protective of Sam, and Sam, well, Sam's acting differently around Cas. Maybe it's just the demonism?' _Dean continued thinking as he walked up the stairs, not noticing Bobby walking down them.

"What the hell boy?!" Bobby exclaimed when Dean bumped into Bobby, sending Bobby to the floor.

"Oh, sorry Bobby, just thinking." Dean said as he helped Bobby stand back up.

"Yeah, thinking pretty deeply. Just near killed me ya idjit!" Bobby screamed at the man.

"Said I was sorry, m' just gonna go to bed." Dean mumbled as he went faster up the stairs.

"Wonder what bit him in the ass." Bobby thought out loud as he walked back towards the living room. He heard moans of pain radiating from the panic room, but forced himself to stay away. "Ain't gonna help out by gettin' in the way, Singer." Bobby muttered as he sat at his desk, getting a bottle of whisky and pouring himself a little. In the other room, things weren't going so great.

"Sam, calm down. Sam. Sam. Sam, calm down." Castiel tried to calm the hunter through this part of the process, it wasn't the worst, but it was pretty close. Hallucinations were happening currently, and they were hell. Just thinking of what Sam could be thinking- Castiel shuddered. Sam had been through the worst, most human minds could never live with what the Winchesters had been through. They couldn't even live with half of that. But the Winchesters do, every day.

"No! I'm not a monster!" Sam lashed out, grabbing onto the closest thing- a bucket- and toppling it over.

"That's right, you're not." Castiel calmed him down, putting a hand out for Sam to grab. Sam grabbed the outstretched hand and squeezed. It would hurt like hell if Cas wasn't a celestial being, but he was. N, that didn't hurt. What hurt was seeing Sam in so much pain. Why? Castiel would never know, he just knew that seeing Sam in pain, it hurt him like an angel blade in the heart.

"Dean. Dean, I'm sorry, Dn't go! Please." Sam muttered, fresh tears running down his red face.

"Sam, Deans upstairs, don't worry. He won't leave you." Sam grunted and turned his back away from the angel, letting go of Cas's hand. A shudder racked through Sam's body, followed by Sam curling into a fetal position. The linens on the bed were soaked with sweat just minutes later, showing that the hunter was slowly having his body detoxified. The pain he must have been going through… Castiel didn't want to leave but it was Deans turn to watch Sam, and he had some stuff to attend to…

"Goodbye Sam, I must go."

"No! Don't go Cas! Please! Don't leave me like everyone else has."

"I have to go Sam. I'll be back soon."

"No!" But Castiel was already gone, poofing into Deans bedroom.

"It's your turn to watch Sam." And Cas left Dean to care for the youngest Winchester, going off to find out anything he could bout what was going on in heaven. He was a servant of the lord after all… but why did it feel like he was serving the Winchesters more than his father? _'No matter, just do what you can.'_

"Hey Sammy, how ya feeling?" Dean asked as he entered the concrete room.

"Ugh."

"Don't worry, two days and you'll be back to your regular self."

"To long."

"It sucks, but think about it: two days in exchange for no demon crap."

"Ugh."

"Sorry dude." A few minutes of silence passed until Sam's eyes shot open and he forced himself up.

"Cas! Where's Cas? He left, didn't he? Just like Dean. Where's Cas?!"

"Whoa. Sam, Cas had to go look at some stuff. I'm right here. I didn't leave."

"Cas. I want Cas."

"He had to do some Angel stuff. He'll be back in a few hours." Sam groaned and his head hit the pillow, falling asleep immediately.

'_What the hell? Sam and Cas have never really been really close, so why does Sam all of a sudden need him? Hallucinations? Probably… but maybe…'_

"Hello Dean. I'm back to watch Sam."

"Has it already been eight hours?"

"Yes. Would you like more time?"

"No, I'm good. See ya in a few hours."

"Okay Dean." Castiel took Deans seat and immediately Sam started talking.

"Hey Cas."

"Hello Sam, you sound better."

"A little, I guess. Where were you?"

"Just getting some supplies."

"Okay."

"How's the pain?"

"Feels like a hundred and ten degrees of heat is burning through me, but other than that good."

"Good. Your blood pressure seems a bit high, try and calm down a little bit."

"Calm down? Seriously? I could die and you want me to calm down?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

A few minutes later, Sam's blood pressure was back to normal.

"It's better now Sam."

"Thought it might be." Sam said with a smirk. Now Castiel was curious. He hated the feeling of not knowing something. A peak? Yes. Castiel would just look inside Sam's mind to see what he was thinking about. Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated. Skin to skin contact was much easier, but he would only do that if he needed to, and right now it wasn't needed. '_Let's see. About two minutes ago… Yes.' _A picture showed itself to Castiel, and he was taken aback.

"Ummmm… Samuel?"

"Yes Cas?"

"What you thought of a few minutes ago…"

"Yes? What about it?"

"Me and you?"

"Just a little fantasy of mine. Hopefully more than kissing next time, it was just the first thing that came to mind."

"How long?"

"The feelings? Probably a month before the change. Don't worry Angel, it's not a part of the demon process."

"Sam…"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Part of me I guess. You act shy and not knowing how to handle things, but you DO know how to handle them. You get REALLY badass if someone ticks you off."

"Ummmm…"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's just that…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to go." Castiel disappeared, leaving Sam alone. "Dean, I have to go." He went to heaven, sitting at his favorite place, the heaven of a deaf man. It was so beautiful, a calmer in this time of drama.

"Hello Castiel."

"Pamela?"

"Yeah. You alright? No, I know you're not. Sam? Really? I never thought that he would like you. And you? You like him back? I didn't know that angels could have feelings."

"I-"

"Don't doubt it Castiel. I know you like him, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You should tell him though."

"How?"

"Tell him. Make it romantic, or make it casual. However you want to."

"How?" 

"Bring it up."

"Thanks."

"No problem Castiel." Pamela was gone very fast, but Cas did not tell Sam immediately. Oh no. He waited. Hours passed. Cas kept a monitor on Sam's health, and it did get better. One day passed. A few more hours… Done. The exact moment when the process was over Cas popped into the panic room, relieved to see that Sam was fine. He looked so much better… so less Demon. '_Time to tell him.' _

"May I speak to you a moment Sam?"

"Sure Cas." They walked to the salvage yard, ending up on the roof of an old car.

"Sam. What you said during the process, was that true?"

"Yes."

"I would like you to know that I have feelings for you also." Sam was so happy, and his smile made Cas feel a warmth inside him. It was nice, and Castiel felt… complete. Sam took Cas' hand and they walked back into Bobby's house. They wouldn't care about Deans bitching, Bobby's cursing. For the first time in a long time, both men felt happy.

**A/N: That is the end! YAY! This story was hard for me to write, and I am relieved to be done with it. Please leave what you thought below, and check out my other stories. I don't really ship anything very strongly, but I do write it, it makes me happy. Tell me what you want from me next! I am starting on a story that will last awhile about Sabriel and Destiel probs about what I would think of Season 11 or mid-season 10. **** Forever yours, XPie. 3**


End file.
